villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Optimatus
Optimatus is the primary antagonist of the Loonatics Unleashed two part "Acmegeddon" and in certain ways is the main antagonist turned anti hero of the entire series, since he unintentionally created the supernatural forces that have plagued Acmetropolis by launching the meteor that struck it. He was voiced by . Personality Unlike the other villains in Loonatics Unleashed and Loony Tunes in general who have all been at least relatively comedic or had a sense of humor, Optimatus has none of these. He is cruel, sadistic, violent, and has no sense of humor or comedic element. As a result he is undoubtedly the most evil being in the Looney Tunes universe ever. He is unforgiving of failure, except when it involves minions he can't replace... yet. He is very intelligent and calculating and destroys anyone who hinders him. History Optimatus was born on the planet Freeling (a joke on the name Fritz Freeling, one of the original creators of Looney Tunes). He was born into the royal family with his sister Zadavia, both of them were destined to become co-rulers of the planet, but both had opposite ideals. Optimatus believed Freeling should conquer and enslave other planets and build a mighty empire with inter-dimensional transport, while Zadavia wanted peace. The Freeling council supported Zadavia, but Optimatus refused to yield, built a robotic army and launched a coup de tat. He kidnapped the council, then tried to kill Zadavia. Zadavia escaped via a ship, but in the process, Optimatus was severely injured by the ships exhaust engines, forcing him to wear robotic parts. Using one of her brothers wormhole generators, Zadavia escaped to Acmetropolis. But Optimatus eventually found her, and tried to kill her by launching a meteor at Acmetropolis. Zadavia saved herself and the planet by slowing the meteor down, but the impact was still strong enough to knock the planet of axis, create supernatural powers, and kill millions of innocent lives. Return Through unknown ways, Optimatus tracked down the villains Sypher, Mastermind, Weather Vane and Massive and brought them to his lair on a barren lifeless world, possibly the ruins of Freeling. He offered them rule of Acmetropolis in exchange for service and the defeat of the Loonatics and gave them a special computer chip to put in their base. The 4 villains defeated Ace, Lexie, Slam and Tech and imprisoned them inside a special cell. The 4 villains eventually installed the chip which destroyed the base's signal systems. The villains brought Duck and Rev back to the cell, but the Loonatics escaped. in the ensuing battle Sypher stole Duck's power and was brought to Optimatus' lair. Confrontation The rest of the Loonatics and Zadavia arrived via Zadavia's ship, but Optimatus sent his fighters to destroy them. Zadavia was captured while the fighters destroyed the ship and nearly killed Ace and Rev (The rest of them had abandoned ship to aid Zadavia, while Ace and Rev barely escaped). Zadavia was brought to her evil brother who revealed his plan to destroy Acmetropolis. The 4 other villains, feeling betrayed attacked Optimatus, but were all easily defeated and sent back to Acmetropolis, and opened a wormhole that would destroy it. Duck helped Zadavia escape and she engaged her evil brother. Eventually, the wormhole was relocated to Optimatus' base and swallowed it just as the Loonatics escaped in Optimatus' ship. Optimatus followed them however by stowing away on the ship, but Zadavia send him back to his lair with his own technology. Optimatus was last seen in his nearly frozen lair vowing revenge. Final Battle and Redemption In "The Fall of Blanc part 1", Optimatus is freed by Rupes Oberon and together they find General Deuce and attack Planet Blanc, the center of the universe, and attempt to capture Tweetums but he manages to get away. When the Loonatics and Zadavia arrive and the Loonatics arrive at the palace, they attack them. During the fight, Optimatus and Deace betray Rupes and takes his guitar with Zadavia's powers. The two devise a plan with Optimatus looking for Tweetums and Deuce going to Acmetropolis to get his robot army. Optimatus finds Tweetums but finds out it is a robotic fake. In 'The Search for Tweetums Part 2' Optimatus and Deuce find Tweetum's secret hide out and the Loonatics. The two groups fight and Optimatus and Deuce threaten Tweetums in exchange for the royal Scepter that controls the wormholes but they capture Duck and leave the Loonatics underground. But Deuce betrays Optimatus and tells him his plan to put the universe in an never ending war and tells him that he sent her sister to her doom. Optimatus is freed by Zadavia, who reveals how she survived and they join forces to help the Loonatics stop Deuce. After winning the battle and Ace exiling Deuce. Optimatus agrees to go back to Freeling with Zadavia to rule it. Navigation Category:Game Changer Category:Related to Hero Category:Cataclysm Category:Warlords Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Vengeful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Elderly Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors